Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data management system, a data management method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a data management program.
Background Art
The recent data management system detects various information processing devices such as tablet devices, personal computers (PCs), smartphones, mobile music players, and mobile audio players etc. located in a predetermined area, and transfers data such as image data, audio data, and document data etc. to the information processing devices.
In the data management system described above, if a user wants to receive data at an information processing device owned by the user, since it is required that the information processing device is located in the predetermined area, the user moves into the predetermined area with his/her information processing device.